


host's guide to cowboys with a twist

by hostage_at_arms



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Magic, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, alternate universe - cowboys with a twist, au by hostage-at-arms, crystal gems are a gang, gems are still gems, gems have actual c l o t h e s, homeworld is p much the government, pearl was white diamonds pearl, pink diamond is still alive haha, poly diamonds - Freeform, stripping ig??, unhealthy coping methods, various supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostage_at_arms/pseuds/hostage_at_arms
Summary: this a guide, explanation, and how to for an au i've thought of.  it will include world building, basic info, and much more (along with the occasional drabble).  feel free to use the idea of the au once i get a few chapters made, try to add the credit tag in additional tags, i'd love to see your works.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe), Aquamarine/Navy (Steven Universe), Army/Doc/Eyeball/Leggy/Navy (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Pink Diamond/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Spinel (Steven Universe), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	host's guide to cowboys with a twist

howdy and welcome to host's guide to cowboys with a twist, which is a fantasy/wild west mashup in the steven universe, universe(?). this is going to be a relatively short chapter, being it's an introduction and not an actual chapter. basically this au takes place _around_ the time of the wild west, though there isn't much in common with it. humans and gems coexist somewhat roughly, the diamonds are each in charge of a "province" and the rules shift based on which province gems/humans are from. 

obviously humans are treated a bit worse than gems like amethysts and rubies, though many are common workers (farmers, bartenders, etc.).

honestly i'll have more info as time goes on, sorry for a short introduction.


End file.
